Now you see me
by Swagerthanswag
Summary: When naruto get fed up with the way he is treated he shows his true colors! Smart naruto mabe romance no sure yet. Also this is my first book so yeah the fight scenes might be bad hopefully not
1. The mask

_It was cold and I was alone but then again im always alone. I can't take this anymore, why me what have I done to all of you. Nothing that's what but you still hate me for reasons unknown. No more of this, I will take no more of it. I deserve respect and I will have it. No matter how much I smile its obvious that you'll never accept me. So I won't try anymore, I won't smile when I want to cry ill show how I really feel. My anger, my annoyance, my depression, and my hatred. a few of_ you_ will feel my love. The mask is coming off. Now you will see me, now you will see Uzumaki Naruto._

" Naruto pay attention in my class will you", Iruka shouted clearly annoyed with the blonde student That was sleeping in his class.

"Ha It doesn't matter even if he does he'll still fail on the graduation exam, he never fails to do that"., said kiba earning a laugh of encouragement from his classmates who clearly agreed.

" Hey shut up dog breath I didn't ask for your opinion", said Naruto.

" Alright that's enough guys." _This is so boring I really don't care what a bunch of idiots died for its not like this village isn't anything special or have any decent people they were just suicidal. He even woke me up out my dream where I get pissed off and destroyed this_ _village to listen to this_", I thought as Iruka read konoha's history to us.Naruto would you please share with the class the name of the first hokage and the special bloodline ability he was able to use", ask Iruka.

" His name is Senju Hashirama and he can use mokuton Justus".

"Thank you and please pay attention from now on."

1234

"Okay class, we will stop the lesson here for now, we are going outside and having spars then having lunch, remember to study for the quiz tomorrow it will be an important grade." _I wonder who I will have to fight today, _thought Naruto as he followed his fellow classmates outside to the training field. Sakura won her fight against a civilian. Shikamaru forfeit his match. Choji manage to win his battle against kiba with difficulty and finally it was naruto's turn to fight Sasuke.

" You should give up Naruto save yourself the embarrassment", kiba said in his attempt to once again annoy me. Did I mention that he does a good job at that?

" Like your one to talk."

" Hey its only because I'm so hungry and the thought of food was distracting me is why I lost", lied kiba."

" You know that might have been true if it was coming from choji but from you it sound like a bad excuse."

" Whatever I'm going to enjoy watching you get your ass kicked" , said kiba.

" Get him sasuke he's no match for you."

" Yea kick his sorry ass", was the comments of sakura and many of the Uchiha's fan girls. I ignored there comments mostly because honestly, even if I really showed how strong I was, I wasn't sure if I could beat the Uchiha. He was a total stuck up jackass with a stick way too deep up his ass, but I couldn't deny the fact that he was strong, really strong." Begin", announced Iruka sensei.

I rushed at sasuke and threw a barrage of punches at his face which he easily dodged. He countered with a kick to my face that I blocked with my hands but the force of the attack sent me skidding backwards.

Before I could recover sasuke was already continuing his attack relentlessly, he was looking to end this quickly apparently. I knew that I had to get some space between us and fast. Sasuke threw a punch at my face I didn't dodge instead to lessen the damage I move my head to the side making him believe his punch sent my face flying back. Then I quickly punched him square in the face sending him flying backwards. He recovered quickly landing on his feet doing a back flip. It got silent, very silent and that's when I realized what I just did. I put a dent in my mask. The Naruto they knew had never landed a hit on sasuke ever but now he sent him flying. "Yatta I screamed in an attempt to fix that dent even just a little.

" Good job Naruto, but don't celebrate in the middle of a battle" , said Iruka.

" No way Naruto is too weak there's no way he could have hurt sasuke", Sakura screamed.

" Yea he must have cheated somehow", said Ino sounding unsure of what she was saying. As much as I hated those two they were indirectly helping me keep up my idiot act so I went along with it.

" Hehehe I guess I got lucky huh", I said with that big cheerful fake smile I always wore plastered on my face.

" Are we going to continue or not", said sasuke sounding quite annoyed. That almost made me smirk almost. I motioned for sasuke to come at me it was time to end this and by that I meant it was time for me to lose.


	2. The shattered mask

"Winner sasuke", announced Iruka after the match was finished.

" Haha you got your ass kick bad", mocked kiba. I couldn't argue it was true, but I let it happen.

"Whatever I landed one hit in, that's more than you could do ", I said.

" That surprised me but after you guys went at it again it was totaly one sided which shows that it was a fluke", kiba's shot back.

" Be proud naruto you never won but you showed some improvement for what it's worth, I'll give you a B- for this one", said Iruka.

"Thanks Iruka sensei that would really bring up my grade."

" You'll still be dead last though", kiba's decided to add. Normally I would argue with the bastard but sasuke did a number on me, apparently he didn't take getting hit by the dead last too well.

After the academy ended I went to the store to buy more cup ramen because I was running low on them plus, I didn't have enough to pay at ichiraku. " I think I made the wrong choice in waiting until the I had one chance left to graduate from the academy, im gonna be stuck with those jerk for a long time", I said to no one in particular. I could feel the stares I was receiving, I've felt them for years now but I just can't seem to adjust to it. I have come to terms with the fact that it's me verses the village but it doesn't make facing the army any easier.

I wish sometimes that it wasn't like this, I really did, but I put that thought in the back of my head. It wasn't going to happen get over it move on and be strong thats what I tell myself. Man my life is depressing.

"huh", I could see from where I was standing the changes done to the store I was on my way to.

" I havn't been gone that long have I ". When I went inside a lot of things were changed. Looks like they either one change the location of some of the food or two got rid of of them. I was really hoping for option one.

"Excuse me this is a store where people buy food not demons so please leave immediately", someone behind me said. I took a moment to respond because I was using all my will power to keep myself from killing this person in the most pain full way possible.

When I turned around I saw a tall man. Well he wasn't that tall about 5'7 but still taller than me. He was pretty old he appeared to be in his forties. He was well built and had a bald spot in the middle of his head.

"Sorry I didn't quite get what you said do you mind repeating that, I dare you", I wasn't in a good mood kiba really pissed me off, the uchiha beat me up and going over my life had really _just_ made matters worse.

"I said get the fuck out of my store before I put you out personally demon", he replied.

This suprised me, not the fact that he said I should get the fuck out but the fact that he called it his store what happen to the other dude. The owner of the store or should I say previous owner I never had a problem with. Don't get me wrong we weren't friends. He hates me just like everyone else but he was too scared to do anything so I could actually buy stuff here. Now this jackass was the new owner this is going to be a pain in the ass but I wasn't going to back down.

" I'm not going anywhere", I said defiantly.

"Then I'll have to put you out ".

"Crap, crap, crap, one hit from this crazy old man and it lights out", I thought while dodging.

" Get your ass back here you demon it's time to pay you back for killing my wife ", he yelled. I didn't stop running but I thought about what he said about me killing his wife. I have never met him before today how could I have ? I dashed out the the store with him on hot on my tail.

"Stop that kid he stole from my store", yelled the angry shop owner. He was trying to get the villagers to help him.

"Isn't that the demon."

"He stole from that shop."

"Should we help that guy chasing him", we're the whispers of the villagers that we're watching. Unfortunately for me some of the villagers decieded to help the shop owner. Two men stood in my way but I didnt stop I tryed sliding under the legs of the guy on the right but It must have been my bad day or something because I got caught. He held me firmly by the shoulders and pull me up from underneath him, he didn't let go So I turned my head around to watch the shop owners progress, he was closing in. The Shop owner caught up to us with a wicked grin on his face that told me I was screwed.

" We all lost someone twelelve years ago when this demon( he pointed at me ) attacked our dear village. Yet still we have to have him walking around our village as a constant reminder of what we lost always, adding salt to our wounds, not giving them time heal.

Now what the heck was this crazy shop owner babbling about now. "I for one won't take this anymore ". The man holding me turned me around to face the shop owner while he kept both my arms behind my back. WAM WAM WAM WAM could be heard as the shop owner punched me in the stomach, repeatedly. It was the most painful thing I everfelt. The villager held me from behind while the shop owner beat the living shit out of me. It didn't take long for before I lost consciousness but with every punch I felt my mask crack. It cracked until it finally shattered.

I couldn't keep up the happy appearance anymore not after this. Not ever again this was going too far

AND THEY WERE GOING TO PAY!


	3. the New Naruto Revealed

"Heaven or Hell", I asked.

" Neither Naruto but are you okay", came the worried voice of the third hokage.

" Yeah I guess", I replied sounding quite dejected but that's how I felt and I wasn't going to hide it no not anymore.

"How did I survive", I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"Your sensei Iruka was close by and saw what was happening and put a stop to it", replied the third still very worried about me.

"You should thank him."

After a long pause I said, " That man the shop owner he called me a demon. It's not the first I've been called that its just that he accused me of killing his wife do you know what's that's supposed to mean", I said surprising myself with just how angry I sounded but I didn't care.

" Your special Naruto that's about all I can say."

" More secrets I'm still not allowed to know even though I was nearly killed because of it ."

"I'm not going to lie to you anymore old man, I hate this place And I don't want to be its stupid hokage".

" I would never laid down my life for these horrible people not after what they've done to me."

"I ... I understand Naruto."

"No you don't", I yelled, I have no one here, everyone hates me, I was nearly killed over something I didn't do."

" You all think you know me, no one has even tried to get to know me."

" No one noticed that the smile I always where is fake, no one knows how I actually hate orange, No one even knows that I'm not as dumb as a let you all think I am. "Well I know now", said the hokage.

" I'm sorry for how you were treated in the your years growing up. Know that these secrets I keep from you only to protect you Naruto.

" I have a right to know gramps", I said clearly annoyed.

" Yes that's why I'll make a deal with you, pass the academy and I'll tell you a portion of the Secrets."

"Only a portion why am I not surprised."

" Sorry Naruto but these are S-ranked secrets they can't simply be trusted in the hands of a child". Even though I wanted to argue when he put it that way it made sense but it never made me feel any better about only learning a portion.

" And If fail to pass the academy, what happens then", I asked.

"Your smart Naruto figure it out ",chuckled the old hokage as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I felt fine even after nearly dying not too long ago. I always had a fast healing ability and I bet it has to do with one those damn secrets. Passing the academy would be easy. too easy in fact. So there was no problem there. I have close idea to what the secrets will be about thanks to the academy and the subtle hints given by those villagers. It has to do with the nine tail attack that happened 12 years ago coincidentally on the day I was born, I think not .

I felt lazy and honestly if I went outside I would see a villager an I wasn't in the mood for that right now so I went back to bed maybe having dreams of pay back on the shop owner and his goon might just cheer me up.

1234

I went to the academy the next day wearing a hoody. I really didn't feel like making eye contact much less conversation filth of konoha. I could feel the stares and hear the whispers about my incident the other day. When I arrived I sat in the back of the classroom and watch the students fill in one by one. I decided to change this dead last status of mine it was really getting old. "Alright class I have three announcements to make. First I'll like to welcome our new assistant teacher Mizuki. he will be Helping us from now until graduation. Second because we didn't take the quiz yesterday we will take it today", announced Iruka getting a loud series of moans through out the class. Clearing his throat Iruka continued, "Then after the quiz we will be doing target practice. I hoped you practiced hard because I'll be grading you harshly." Mizuki promptly starting handing out the test papers." You have 30 minutes to complete this test, now you may begin."

The test was easy. That's why Naruto used 10 of the 30 minutes before he finished. others were finished too like sakura, shikamaru, sasuke, Shino ,and hinata. Naruto had to admit that out of all the other academy students he had been with this year had the most talented ones. Hate as he might a few of them he gave them credit where it was due. The other 20 minutes were full of glances to the back of the classroom. Apparently they still hadn't figure out who I was.

Mizuki collected the paper and sat down appearing to be grading them. "All right guys you now the drill by now so line and get outside", instructed Iruka. We walked in a straight line out to the training field. I found it funny how they treat us like children but train us to kill people. It just doesn't add up. " Okay class we know how important marksmanship is to a ninja because of the lessen yesterday. Now we will be trying out those skill today using Both shuriken and kunai."

" Troublesome", said shikamaru as the whole class nodded in agreement.

" Okay fugikaru your up first", said Iruka as he went through the names one by one. It took a while before it was my turn." Okay Naruto your up", said Iruka.

"That's Naruto", kiba said laughing. This kid really needed a new hobby, one that didn't involve bulling me. " What is he, too ashamed to show his face after the beat down he got from the uchiha ", kiba said still laughing. On the bright side he didn't know about the beat down I got from the villagers. I doubt he would let me live it down.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. That's just the sort of thing that happens when the dead last fights my sasuke-kun", said sakura sounding quite smug.

" Iruka sensei when are we having our next sparing matches", I ask curious to how soon I could kick kiba's ass.

(sigh) " The next sparing matches are in one week you can fight kiba then Naruto", replied Iruka. Apparently he was understanding the new me.

" I've been waiting for a chance to kick the dobe's ass", kiba said while cracking his fist for effect. Remembering that it was my turn I grabbed the shuriken and kunai place before me throwing them at the training dummy. They all hit the mark giving me a perfect score.

" That will be you in one week kiba", I said while walking away to stand beside shikamaru.

" Your very troublesome you know that Naruto", said shikamaru.

" I'll take that as a compliment", I said while smiling a genuing smile.

ONE WEEK LATER

" All right class we will be sparing today as you know", said Iruka. " Naruto and kiba will start us off today". I knew this was going to be easy, compared to sasuke kiba was weak.

"This is your last chance to back out dobe you should take it", kiba said while smiling. Oh how I couldn't wait to wipe it off his smug face.

" What's wrong kiba I thought you wanted to kick my ass", I said while smirking evilly.

" Its to late to have doubts now", I taunted him. He took the bait.

" There's no doubt in my mind that I could kick your sorry ass", said kiba sound quite angry.

"Begin". That was all I needed to hear. I rushed at kiba throwing a series of jabs at his face which he dodged. After dodging my left jab he tried to counter with a right hook but I saw it coming. I ducked under the hook which gave me a good view of his unguarded body. I gave him two jabs in his chest with a left and right. Then I hit him in the stomach with a right body blow knocking the wind out of him. Then I punched him in the face as hard as I could sending him flying backwards. "What's wrong kiba is that all you got", I taunted him as he struggled to get Up.

" You son of a bitch you think you'll get away with that", kiba said now furious.

"Bring it on". That was it he lost it. He came charging at me with a battle cry. He threw punch after punch none of them managed to land. I threw a kick at his face which he caught in his hands. He started swinging me around and then finally sent me through the air. I land gracefully after doing a backflip. I dash at him ready to start my own attack but out of no where the wind got knocked out of me. His dog akamaru decided to join the fight. I had forgotten about that stupid dog of his and payed the price. Before I could recover from akamaru's head slam to my stomach kiba was already on me. He put both his hands together making a giant fist raised it up and brought it down on my head sending me crashing to the ground head first. Man that hurt.

"Uhh", groaned out load. Kiba wasn't planning on letting me recover though he tried stomping on my chest but I managed to roll out the way." _I need to turn the tables around in my favor fast but how?", _I desperately thought. _Think ,think, think damn it._ I've got it. I rushed at kiba while he did the same. We engaged in a close combat fight no with one gaining the upper hand. That's when I turned it around. I knew kiba would use akamaru again to try and end this fight so I waited until then to use a jutsu he'd never expect.

Just as I thought kiba tried to use akamaru to get me off guard again but I didn't work twice. When akamaru slammed into my stomach again my figure shimmered. I used a clone something I had led everyone believe I couldn't use. I snuck up behind kiba and ram my knee in his back. There was a sickening cracking sound loud and audible. kiba crashed to the floor Screaming." This match is over the winner is Naruto ", Iruka said while running towards kiba. Honestly I didn't mean to hurt him that bad but I didn't feel bad about it either.

" Naruto you jerk you didn't have to break his back", yelled sakura.

"Yea your such a dick", yelled ino. I ingored them as a medical team arrived with a stretcher.

"Look the demon hurt the poor kid", were the whispers of the medic ninjas.

" They should put him in the hospital again", they continued. Ignored all the comments about me by both the medic Nins and my classmates. I didn't care. I enjoyed hurting kiba I really did. When I thought of everything the village had done to me it made me like it even more. His pain stricken face that was plastered with a smirk not too long ago Exicted me. It was made me want to see everyone who had done me wrong like that. So maybe the villagers wern't so wrong about me. Maybe I was a monster.


	4. Tenten the genin

It's been two days since the battle with kiba, meaning that it was Monday. I learned two thing from that incident, one my skill were rusty. I didn't win as easily as I thought I could. Two there was a new emotion that I felt that day. The pleasure I felt after hurting kiba was hard to explain but I knew I enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure that's what psychopathic people would enjoy but I'm not a psychopath, or am I.

Whatever, the main point is that I needed to train. I wasn't planning to go to academy for a while. I wanted the memory of the incident to not be so fresh in everyone's mind, especially mine. I headed over to the library to try and get some scrolls to study some tai-jutsu. I made sure to henge into a villager. I really didn't need something eventful to happen right now. " Good morning how can I help you", said the librarian politely which pissed me off.

I knew she wouldn't be acting this way if she new who I was. Anger started to swell up within me but acting out wasn't going to help me now was it. With a sigh I calmed myself down. " Actually yes, I was hoping to find some scrolls on tai-justu.''

"Training to become a ninja are we."

"Yea I want to become strong and protect my family", I said childishly.

"Well you can find what you need over there in the ninja section, on shelf A-C."

"Thank you", I said while walking away. This was my first time in a library and honestly it wasn't that bad. I went through a scroll called tai-justu for beginners, it mostly went over the things we learned at the academy. I was pretty sure that I could pass the academy, So I decided to start training like a genin. I checked shelf D guessing that it was for genins. I found a book on chakra control. At first I thought it might tell me about the leaf exercise we did in the academy but it didn't . They called it a tree climbing exercise where I'm supposed to walk up a tree.

I decided to check this out. I still didn't find what I came for, which were tai-justu scrolls. So I kept searching, going to shelves E and F also. I found what I wanted on shelf F. Even just skimming through it, I was able to tell it was a made for strong offense, but that's why I liked it. I headed over to the desk to check out the scroll and book. " Did you find what you wanted", asked the librarian.

"I sure did." I showed her the scroll and the book which she took out of my hand and checked them out.

"There due in two week, have a nice day."

Once I left the store I released the henge. I decided to do that chakra exercise first, so I went to the forest. I traveled deep into the forest. I read what I had to do to accomplished walking up the tree. I had to put chakra into my feet. It was harder than expected to do this, but I kept at it until finally I got it done. I didn't like the fact hat it took me so long to channel chakra into my feet. I decided to try again . It came easier to me the second time around but I wasn't satisfied, it still took too long. At this rate I would never be able to use this skill in battle. I decided to make channeling chakra to my feet second nature before I even attempted walk up this tree. So that's what I did I repeatedly channeled chakra to my feet for an hour. I heard the sound of a twig snapping that frightened me out of my concentration. I scanned the area but saw nothing, maybe it was any animal?

"Come out whoever you are, I know your there", I yelled still scanning the area. From behind a tree, surprising very close to where I was standing, appeared a girl.

_She got this close without me noticing?!. _I studied her, She was taller than me but not by much, I'd estimate about an inch or so. She had brown hair that was tied in two buns. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't expect anyone to be out here in the forest."

"I could say the same thing."

"So what are you doing out here in the forest umm?"

"Its Naruto, and I'm training, I need to climb this tree", I said while pointing to the tree I was talking about. I found it strange that this girl was being so, how should I put this, civilized.

"The tree climbing exercise huh, I'm Tenten by the way."

"Nice to meet you Tenten." I noticed that she had a headband, so she was a genin.

"What team do you belong to", asked Tenten.

"I haven't graduated from the academy yet."

"They teach the tree climbing exercise in the academy now?", asked Tenten sounding quite surprised.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't learn how to do it now does it." It was quite obvious to me that this girl didn't know who I was, apparently she's been living under a rock her whole life.

"So what rank are you", asked Tenten.

"Dead last", I replied nonchalant."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"No its fine I'm a dead last by choice anyway." I decided it was time to attempt to climb the tree, so I channeled chakra to my feet and took off. I managed to take three steps up before an unknown force sent me flying off the tree into another hitting the back of my head in the process. Then gravity took its course sending me crashing to the forest floor face first.

"Man that hurt." When I sat up I saw Tenten trying to hold in her laughter.

"Alright let it out."

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry I just couldn't hold it in", said Tenten, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"If you put too much chakra into your feet you'll push away from the tree, but if you put too little and you'll fall off", advised Tenten.

"I see, well that makes sense." I looked at the tree I had just tried to climb and saw that it was damaged.

"This might take a while", I said sounding annoyed.

"It took me a while to get it too, but now I could do it in my sleep", bragged Tenten.

"Well aren't you a hotshot", I said sarcastically.

"Since your training an all, how about a friendly spar", asked Tenten.

"Sure", I said. I thought this might be an opportunity to see the difference between an academy student and a genin.

"Alright follow me, I know where we can find a clearing", said Tenten. I followed Tenten as instructed.

"So how long have you been a genin", I asked trying to make conversation.

"One year", said Tenten.

"Really, that long", I asked.

"Yea my sensei wanted to be sure we were more than ready for the chunin exams."

"You weren't guaranteed to come back alive", said Tenten in a serious tone.

We arrived at the clearing shortly after Tenten's speech. "Here we are", said Tenten. We took our respect corners preparing for the battle.

"Oh, and piece of advice, don't think for a second that just because I'm a girl I'm weak, or you'll get hurt." I nodded my head to show that I understood what she was saying.

"Ready when you are", said Tenten. I rushed at her ready to set the pace. I threw a barrage of punches at her face which she easily dodged, she was fast. I sent a roundhouse kick at her thigh, hoping to slow her down. When my feet connected, Tenten's form shivered, a bushin. I quickly turned around to be greeted with a punch to my face, following up with a kick to my stomach. I bent over, clutching my stomach, only for foot to connect with the side of my face. Before I could recover Tenten was on top of me, literally. She had her hand side ways pressing against my throat.

"Its over", she said in a voice that left no room for discussion.

"If it wasn't for the fact that your hand is pressing against my throat, I wouldn't mind being in this position", I said earning a blush from Tenten as she quickly got off.

"Anyways I won", said Tenten still blushing.

"Round one, but now its time for round two."

"Have it your way", said Tenten with a smirk.

"If I did, we'd still be on the ground with you on top of me", I teased, very pleased with the blush on Tenten's face.

"Shut up you pervert."

"Hey who was the one that got on top of me again, that's right it was you."

"I am so kicking your ass", said Tenten as she rushed at me. I now knew the difference between a genin and an academy student, I couldn't beat Tenten, not the way I was now, but going down without a fight wasn't my style. I took a defensive stance hoping that a chance to counter would present itself, hopefully very soon. As fast as Tenten was, she was strong. I knew she was faster than me so I didn't try to dodge her attacks, instead I blocked them. That didn't help, her punch's hurt my hands when I blocked. She had crazy weight backing up those punches, maybe teasing her was a bad idea. It was obvious to me that defense wasn't going to work. I used a kawari effectively dodging the right punch that was aimed at my face. I appeared above Tenten, bringing my foot down on her head like a hammer. Tenten didn't fall to the ground like I intended her to, but her head did jerk downwards.

I hesitated to continue my attack. That had to have hurt her, and I didn't enjoy doing it, no, not like with Kiba. My hesitation gave Tenten time to recover somewhat, she still looked kind of dazed from the my last attack, but that didn't stop her from attacking. She threw a punch at my face that I blocked with my arm. I threw two jabs at her, a left and a right, refusing to let her start an attack. She sent a kick that almost connected with my chin as I barley dodged it. I lunged forward ready to hit her with a right hook in her unguarded stomach, but when I did she brought her foot on my head, like I did hers. I was right, it did hurt.

"Now were even", said Tenten as she gave me a hand. I took it and pulled myself off the ground.

"I've got to go Naruto, but it was nice meeting you."

"Thanks for the spar."

"It was nothing, ill see you around then", Tenten said as she waved good bye.

"Sure." I decided to call it a day. I went back for my tai-justu scroll and the book on chakra control and left the forest. I figured out that I wasn't a psychopath, and that was enough for me to come to terms with the dark feeling I had the other day.

**I wanted to say thank you for the advice in the reviews. Also ill be fixing the mistakes in the other chapters and also I have a lot of work to do since science fair is this week so chapter five my take a while before its posted.**


	5. Graduation with a scroll

Time Skip

It's been nine months since I met Tenten that day in the forest. I barely saw her after that due to her doing missions, but we trained together once every blue moon. Kiba returned to the academy a week later, good as new. The old man forced me to apologize to the Inuzuka family over dinner. It was awkward to say the least. After that I had no problems with kiba. Nothing much has changed since then other than my grades and my clothes. I now wore orange pants that weren't very long but didn't classify as shorts. I had on a short sleeved black shirt with a blue vest over it that had orange streaks here and there. Even though I hated orange it felt wrong parting with it after wearing it basically all my life. On both my hands, I wore a white wrist band with a red circle in the middle, but on my left hand I had bandages that covered my arm, behind the wrist band. I also had on standard ninja sandals that were black in color.

Right now Iruka was giving one of his boring speeches about what we learned this year, the graduation exam was two days away. I wasn't worried and I could tell a lot of other people weren't either. Sasuke of course was confident in his abilities. Shikamaru wasn't worried if him sleeping in class was any constellation, but yet again, he always did that. Choji was munching down a bag of chips as usual, and Shino was, well being Shino, Quiet and mysterious. The only one who I didn't understand was Hinata. I am one hundred percent sure that she'll pass the exam but it was obvious she didn't feel the same way. She got pale at the thought of the graduation which looked strange on a hyuga to say the least.

I couldn't wait until the graduation exam. I would learn about the secrets that have been kept from me, well a portion of it anyway. I was hoping that he would tell me who my parents are. I was also interested in becoming a ninja, obviously since I joined the academy, but not because I want to be the hokage. I just wanted to be able to protect myself from the villagers at first, but after my fight with kiba I had a dark feeling inside. I wanted to take down my enemies and watch their pain stricken faces as I kill them, or hurt them etc. I guess you could call it my dark side, but enough about the sadistic stuff.

We were going over how to do the transformation justu. Iruka had us, one by one turn into a perfect copy of himself, our at least attempt to for some people. It was a fairly simple justu and it didn't require a lot of chakra. I, as expected did it perfectly, which earned me some glares from some of my classmates. I was no longer the dead last. I didn't acted stupid and my grade have improved significantly but it didn't stop them from hating me. They couldn't make fun of me because I didn't do anything stupid or laugh because my grades were better than most of theirs, so they just give me a glare.

I haven't talked to anyone in the my class except for Shikamaru, Choji, and of course Iruka sensei since the incident with Kiba. I hated everyone else in the class with the exception of Shino and Hinata. Shino just wasn't very talkative and Hinata was shy. Everyone else was considered an enemy and I'm sure they feel the same way about me. It was the only thing in konoha that we mutually understood.

Class felt very short because I spaced out for most of it. It was lunch time. I didn't stay at the academy for lunch, instead I snuck out and headed for Ichiraku ramen. It was too awkward and uncomfortable for me to sit a lunch with everyone. Something troublesome was bound to happen. Plus I'll take a bowl of ramen over the shit they feed us at lunch any day. "Welcome Naruto, what can I get for you today", asked Teuchi as I entered the store.

"I'll take three bowl of miso ramen please."

"Coming right up" said Teuchi as he turned around to work in the kitchen right behind him. Minutes later he place three bowl of miso ramen in front of me. My love for ramen was the only thing I didn't fake in my time as an idiot. It was indeed the food of the gods as far as I'm concern. After I devoured my three bowls of ramen I asked for more, then more, and more. This continued until I had 20 bowls of ramen. I checked the time and realized that my lunch time was almost over. I rushed out of the store, leaving my money on the counter. I made it in time to class to sit through more of Iruka sensei boring lecture.

The next two days went by the same way. Well not exactly the same way but you get drift, hopefully.

Two Extremely boring days Later

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG came the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I threw my pillow at the alarm clock knocking it off my shelf and also breaking it. I got with a sigh making a mental note reminding myself that I needed a new alarm clock. I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I got up early today because it was Thursday, me and Tenten sparred on Thursdays if she wasn't on a mission that is, which she was for the past two weeks. She got back on Tuesday with her team from a C-rank mission outside the village. Things apparently didn't go as planed but they pulled through.

Tenten and I had recorded our wins and loses each time we sparred. My record was 40 wins, 50 loses, and 5 draws. I guess you could say we had a rivalry going on like her sensei and that white haired jonin. After my shower I got dressed and headed to training ground 9. I could see Tenten on the training ground doing some light exercises. "Hey Naruto, long time no see", said Tenten with a cute grin plastered on her face.

"Its been two weeks huh, so anyways how was your mission."

"It went surprisingly well."

"Well that's good."

"So are you ready to get your ass kicked."

"You wish, its time I got ten wins ahead of you, which means I plan to win 20 times with losing."

"Big words, but can you back them up blonde."

"I can and I will."

I dashed at Tenten ready to close the range between us, she had an advantage if we had a long range battle. Tenten threw three shuriken at me to try and slow down my progress, but I threw my own shuriken to intercept them. Tenten had taught me a few things and now I'm pretty good a throwing both shuriken and kunai alike, but I'm still no where as good as Tenten. As I close the distance between us, I could see Tenten had a Bo staff in her hands ready to fight me from a safe distance. She lifted her Bo staff up and brought it down trying to hit my head. I dodged to the right but before I could start running towards her she swung her Bo staff to side continuing her attack. I docked bellow the Bo staff and did a back flip to get out of her range. Getting close to her wasn't going to be easy.

I threw shuriken at Tenten and then charged, ready to try again. I needed to get the weapon out of her hand, Tenten was 10 times harder to beat with one than without one. Tenten deflected my shuriken with ease with her Bo staff. Instead of trying to attack my head this time she attack my stomach. She jabbed her Bo staff at me, trying to knock the wind out of me. The Bo staff hit me, but once it did my form shimmered, it was a bushin. I made multiple bushin and we surrounded Tenten in a giant circle. We walked in a line that had the shape of a circle in a rather hypnotizing manner, never taking or eyes off of her, like a predator stalking their prey, waiting for the perfect time to strike. I could see Tenten trying to keep an eye on us, searching for me the original. All at the same time, we charged at Tenten.

Tenten started to takeout bushin, franticly searching for me the original. I though, was never apart of the army of bushin. I was in the trees watching it all from the shadows, while doing the hand signs necessary for the gen-jutsu Demonic Illusion. It was a D-ranked gen-justu I had found in the library. It wasn't strong, but it would serve as a good distraction for Tenten. Once I when through the hand seals I released the justu upon Tenten.

TENTEN POV :)

I was starting to get annoyed with all the bushin I had to destroy. Once I found the original, he was in for a world of pain. I got out two scrolls, and with a twirl, released a barrage of shuriken effectively destroying all the bushin. Strangely though, after the bushin all disappeared, the sky turned dark and hands started sticking out of the ground. Emerging from the earth were mythical creatures, werewolves, zombies, gorgons, and vampires. I quickly noticed that I was under the influence of a gen-justu. I made a hand seal and released a large amount of chakra and shouted, "Released", effectively breaking the gen-justu which was rather weak.

Once I broke out of the gen-justu I checked my surrounding, quickly trying to locate the enemy. When I turned to the right all I saw was a fist, right before it connected with my face.

NARUTO POV/ ORIGINAL POV :)

As I noticed that Tenten was under my gen-justu, I ran as fast as I could towards her ready to deliver a punch to her face. Right before I punched her, I noticed Tenten had turned around, she had broken out of the gen-justu, but it was too late. My fist connected with her face, sending her flying. Tenten did a back flip and landed on her feet in a crouched position holding her face. I dashed towards her ready to try and end this now that I finally manage to engage her in a close range fight, I had and advantage now, especially since she dropped her Bo staff. Tenten wasn't bad at hand to hand combat, I mean her sensei is Might Guy, but it wasn't her strongest soot like her two teammates.

Tenten stood up quickly and got in a defensive stance. I threw a punch at her face which she caught in her hand. Tenten threw a kick at my face which I dodged below. I threw a punch at Tenten stomach but she jump over me, placing her hand on my head to help balance herself. I quickly turn around to blocked at punch aimed at my head by Tenten. I kicked at Tenten's chest which she blocked with both hand. I jump in the air, doing a backflip. While in the air I did the hand sign necessary for my justu. Once I could see Tenten I shouted, "Wind style: Air bullet", and shot multiple bullets from my mouth at Tenten. Tenten jump from her position on the ground before my attack could hit her, causing the air bullets to puncture the ground. I turned around to see Two scrolls twirling around Tenten before she shouted, "Ninja Art: Twin Blade Storm", as multiple different types of blades shot out of her scrolls heading towards me. "Earth Style: Rock Wall", I shouted, placing both hands on the ground as the earth shot out of the ground as a square shaped wall, protecting me from the incoming onslaught of weapon.

I smiled behind my wall as the weapons slam into it instead of me, enjoying the intensity of the fight. After all the weapons were blocked by the wall, multiple Naruto ran from behind it headed towards Tenten with a smirk on their face. They were all going through some hand sign at incredible speeds, before they shouted in unison, " Wind Style: Cutting wind", as one of the many narutos shot a great wind out of his mouth. Tenten put both of her hands in front of her face, as small cuts started to appear on her skin and clothes. The gust of sharp wind lifted Tenten off her feet as she yelled. Tenten landed on the ground on her back as the wind stopped, still covered with cuts that weren't deep at all, I wasn't trying to kill her. Before Tenten got up I was on top of her with a kunai at her neck and a huge smile on my face. "I win", I said in happy tone, clearly pleased with my victory.

"You can get off now you know", Tenten said annoyed with our current position, but that was her, and her only. "Hey", Tenten shouted just noticing the cuts in her clothes," You owe me some clothes, these aren't presentable anymore", Tenten said while looking at the condition of her clothes.

"Ill buy you some new clothes, don't worry", I said trying to calm her down. I stretched out my hand towards Tenten, helping her up. "I've got to run, the academy is about to start soon."

"Yeah I have to go home and change before my team comes", said Tenten.

"Okay, ill talk to you later Tenten", I said while walking away and waving goodbye. Tenten waved back at me with a smile that cause me to blush a little.

I didn't make it on time to the academy and walked in during the attendance. My last name started with an U so I was sure they didn't call my name yet. Normally I would get a detention for being late but today was the day of the graduation exam and we were only coming back tomorrow for the team placement so I was just sent to the back of the class by Iruka sensei. There were only four people in the class I wouldn't mind being on a team with. Those people were obviously Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Hinata. Hopefully the old man would look out for me. To my surprise the first part of the exam was a written exam. The written test was fairly easy, which is probably why it took 35 minutes. They mostly asked us about the history of konoha, stuff like who are the hokages, and who is the founder of our village etc. They did asked us about chakra though, like what is chakra and how do we use it.

After the written exam we headed outside while mizuki sensei stayed behind to grade the papers like he normally does as an assistant teacher. I knew that they would be testing us on everything we learned this year. Once outside, we made two separate lines, one for boys and one for girls. Iruka sensei then called up two people at a time, one of each gender. Then he would evaluate their accuracy with both shuriken and kunai. Normally Mizuki would test the girl when he didn't have anything to do. I passed the with flying colors, hitting all the targets, though I wasn't the only one. Sasuke Uchiha also passed with 100% success hitting all the targets. Honesty I wanted to fight him, without holding back this time. I knew we had both gotten stronger since the last time we fought and the thought of an intense battle was intriguing. I hated the guy of course and wanted to see him in pain.

I'm hated and treat like dirty in this village when he's treated like a god. Even though his whole family was murdered by his brother no less he still has everyone love but he rejects it. Even though I could care less about the village loving me now, there was a time when I yearned for their affection, but I got the opposite of affection, hate. They glare at me, ignore my existence, and even beat me from time to time when I was much younger. But not him. He's the village's golden boy. He gets everything he wants. Heck a large group of villagers cleaned up all the houses in the Uchiha compound of all the blood just because they learned that he still wanted to live there. He gets all this attention but he pays it no mind, he's too fixated on getting revenge on his brother. But the worse thing about him is his superiority complex. His only response to people is," Hn", and he always hold his head high with a grand smirk on his face.

How it pisses me off to no end. Without even noticing it, I was giving Sasuke a death glare which he returned with the same amount of intensity which got us the attention of the class as sparks flew between us. "Okay guy lets head back inside", said Iruka as he walk over to the entrance of the academy. Once we were inside and seated Iruka told us what we were going to do next. "The next test that you will take will be your last. Obviously those who pass will become official ninjas of Konoha. I want you guys to become serious about this because the life of a ninja isn't all fun and games. Your grades in the academy doesn't matter out there in the field and you might have to do things you don't want to do. You will have to kill people and stain your hands with blood and there's a high chance of you guys dying in the field. I know that each and everyone of you have the potential to become powerful shinobi and kunoichi, so train hard and no slacking off. Okay, now when your name is called come and meet me in room 104 for your exam."

With that Iruka left while Mizuki sent people one by one to room 104, sending someone once the person he sent before returns. Some people came back with a ninja headband while some didn't, though most people came back with their headband. I was the last person to be called as usual because the c in Sasuke's last name came before z in my name, alphabetically that is. I entered room 104 to be greeted by Iruka sensei warm smile. "Okay Naruto to pass the test you have to do the following. You will transform into a copy of me successfully doing a henge. Then you have to do a substitution. Then you have to create three bushins that are fully functional." I gave a nod before I made a hand seal and shouted," Transform", before a puff of smoke surrounded me only to later reveal a perfect copy of Iruka.

Iruka examined me before writing some stuff down. "Good, good, now substitute with something in this room", said Iruka sensei. I looked around the room for something to substitute with. I noticed a kunai resting on a table at the back of the class. figuring it was placed there for the test I substituted with it. With a puff of smoke a kunai appeared in the spot I was just stand in while I appeared in the back of the class, sitting on the table the kunai was just resting on. I substitute with the kunai again appearing back in front of Iruka sensei and also returning the kunai back to its original spot. Once again Iruka wrote some stuff down.

"Now all you have to do is create three bushins", Iruka said. I made the necessary hand seals and with a puff of smoke three bushins appeared beside me. "Okay Naruto you pass", Iruka said with smile. I smile back at Iruka sensei before picking up a blue hand band that was on the table Iruka was standing behind. I put the head band around my neck, it hanging loosely( like Hinata's). "Thanks Iruka sensei", I said before leaving the room. I went outside the academy seeing children showing off their head band to their parents. I didn't wait around to be reminded of something I could never have, a family. I headed out into the forest to get some training done before I go talk to the old man.

I walked deep into the forest until I reached the clearing where I first fought Tenten. I started to train here regularly. Sometimes Tenten would come by and train with me. It was originally where she trained anyway, it still is too. Once I reached the clearing I started doing some light exercise to warm up for what's to come. After my warm up which consisted of push ups, and jumping jacks. I do push with both hand, then I switch to using one hand. After the warm ups I decided to do some shadow fighting. I proceeded to engage an invisible opponent in a intense tai-justu battle. I did this for hours trying fix the flaws my imaginary opponent found in my tai-justu. After getting tired I decided it was time to meditate, I used meditation to sharpen my ability to sense my surrounding.

I listen to the sounds around me, trying to figure out what they were. After meditating for a while I heard a rustling of the trees coming from somewhere in front of me. Whatever it was it was approaching fast. I got up and looked around try to find the source of the noise. That's when I finally realized how late it was. It was early in the night. That's when out of the tree, dashing through the clearing with a smirk on his face holding a giant scroll was mizuki sensei. "Mizuki", I said sounding confused. He didn't stop, just ran through the clearing, his smirk never leaving his face.

I knew something was wrong instantly and decided to follow mizuki. Mizuki was moving very fast and it was hard to see him in the darkness of the night. I channeled chakra to my eyes and instantly they became slits. I was able to see better after this was done. I could do this with my ears to hear better, and my nose to smell better and from longer distances. Now able to see Mizuki I slowly but surely closed the gap between us. "Mizuki sensei, what are you doing?", I said. Mizuki didn't reply but instead started to speed up even more. I spent a lot of time in these forest and could make my way around them easily. I knew that if we kept going this way we'd eventually leave the village.

This probably meant mizuki was going rogue. I didn't care if he went rogue or not honestly, but the scroll he was carrying was obviously important. I threw six shuriken, each having a thin wire attached to it. They all missed mizuki and instead went pass him. Using the wire I was able to control the shuriken movements causing them to all turn around to attack mizuki. Mizuki dodged but barely because of how fast he was barreling forward. This gave me enough time to catch up again. I landed on a branch in front of Mizuki.

"Don't get in my way demon", Mizuki spat with a glare. It was that word again, "Demon", that everyone in konoha would find appropriate to use when I'm around. My fist clenched in anger.

"If you want to leave the village Mizuki go ahead but leave the scroll."

"Hahahaha, that's cute, the little demon thinks he can stop me a chunin." If I was angry before, I was pissed now.

"I'll give you ten seconds to drop the scroll and leave", I said. Mizuki without letting the ten seconds pass took out a kunai and lunged at me. I also took out at kunai and when our metals clashed sparks flew. I quickly jumped back not being stupid enough to engage Mizuki in a battle of strength. I landed on a tree branch and turned around fast enough to deflect a barrage of shuriken that Mizuki threw at me with my kunai. Wanting to alert anyone near by of our position I threw a single kunai with an explosive tag attached to it at mizuki. The tag exploded but mizuki got away. He appeared behind me and threw a kick at my head. I ducked and twisted my body and sent a kick a his face. Mizuki blocked the kick with his right hand and then kicked me in my stomach.

I was knocked off the branch but safely landed on the ground. I had a smile on my face, regretting trying to alert my allies for fear of them interrupting our fight. Fighting strong opponents is the best. Mizuki appeared in front of me, a punch aimed at my face. I blocked it and sent a kick at his face. He grabbed my leg and threw me over his head. I landed behind him in a crouched position. I tried to sweeping his legs from underneath him but he did a backflip to avoid it. I jumped forward and sent multiple kicks at his face. Mizuki pushed each kick away with his hand.

Mizuki punched me in the face sending me flying backwards. I landed roughly but got up quickly. I took up an offensive stance ready to attack Mizuki. "Fire Style: fire ball justu", Mizuki shouted as he shot a fire ball out of his mouth. "Earth Style: Mud Wall", I said as I Shot mud from my mouth at the ground that quickly sprang up to protect me. The fire ball hit the wall of mud sending mud everywhere. "Water Style: Water sword slash", I said as multiple slash shaped water shot from my mouth. Mizuki jumped away as the water easily cut through ten trees before it stopped it rampage. Mizuki threw one of the over sized shuriken on his back towards me. I ducked underneath it putting my hand in the hole all shuriken had in the middle. I caught the shuriken and after coating it with sharp wind chakra I threw it back.

"Fire Style: Fire ball justu", I shouted as I spit a fire ball out my mouth. The fire ball covered the shuriken and instantly became larger and wilder than before. I covered my ears as the fire ball exploded once it hit either a tree or Mizuki. Hopefully it was Mizuki. Multiple trees got caught on fire. I needed to end this quickly before it spread to much causing a forest fire. I channeled chakra to my ears listening intensely, trying to locate Mizuki. I heard a whooshing sound as I turned around to see one of his large shuriken coming towards me.

I jumped and looked in the direct I saw the shuriken coming from. I smirk when I saw him. I knew I would be able to see him if I wasn't channeling chakra into me eyes that were still slits. Mizuki did escape the fire ball but not unscathed. He was injured by the sharp wind that was hard to see much less dodge because of the fire ball. He also had mild burns in some places. I created a bushin to take my place while I slowly and quietly made my way towards Mizuki who was hiding on a branch of the forest trees.

When I found Mizuki he was panting and had mild burns on his face. He was also holding his side that was bleeding from a deep cut wound. An evil smirk formed on my face as I approached Mizuki. I grab the hand mizuki was using to try and stop the bleeding and with my foot kick his wound. Mizuki screamed out loud. "Don't worry mizuki its nothing personal, just business." I drove the kunai I had in my hand through his heart. When I took out the kunai it was covered in blood. This was my first kill but I never felt guilty just satisfied. Maybe it was because he pissed me off before with his glare and the fact that he called me a demon multiple times. I wipe the blood off on Mizuki's shirt.

I took the scroll he had on his back and jumped off the tree. "Water Style: Water wave", I said sending a wave of water to cover the trees that were on fire. Once I stop the fire I walked away with the scroll. While I was walking towards the village, still in the forest I copied down the information on some of the Justus that were in the scroll.

20 minutes later

"Come in", Shouted the hokage as he heard me knock on the door. I walked in his office with the scroll in my office.

"I saw Mizuki leaving the village with this in his possession hokage-sama", I said while I was kneeling down on one knee.

"What happened to Mizuki?"

"We engaged in battle and I killed him and retrieved the scroll."

"Are you okay Naruto, I know ones first kill is rough."

"I fine, I just need some time to get over it hokage-sama."

"This will count as your first B-rank mission, That was done solo, and you shall be paid accordingly."

"Its been a long day for both of us so how about we postpone our meeting for tomorrow after your team placement?"

"Hai hokage-sama." I left the old man's office and went home. Once I got home I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and then started to look over the information I had jotted down.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAD LOTS OF WORK TO DO, NEXT CHAPTER WON'T TAKE AS LONG TO COME OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW**

** ONCE AGAIN I'M VERY, VERY SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'LL ALSO TRY AND MAKE MORE CHAPTERS AS LONG AS THIS ONE :)**


	6. How to cope with the guilt

I woke up not feeling well. I went to the bathroom and vomited. I kept seeing his face, Mizuki's. I had killed him yesterday and the guilt was finally kicking in. It felt horrible. He tormented me all night scream and covering my hand with his blood calling me a demon. I washed my hands but I knew they would never be fully cleaned again. It will always be stained with blood. I left the house after I put on my clothes, not bothering to eat breakfast, not trusting myself enough to keep it down.

I was up all night, not being able to close my eyes without seeing Mizuki with a kunai in his chest and my hands covered in his blood. He would call me a demon every singe time right before he drew his last breath. So I stop trying to sleep. This is the reason why I'm starving with bags under my eyes. But I still refuse to eat.

I knew the emotions I was feeling was only human but damn did it really have to feel this bad. I'm a ninja so I was 100 percent sure that this was far from my last time killing someone. Was I going to feel this way every time I killed someone, that didn't bode well with me. I had took Mizuki's future away, all of his dreams, even if they were all bad. His heart would never beat again, nor will his lung drag breath. It was a lot to take in when you thought about it deeply.

_"Get over it wimp. It was him or you", _I thought to myself, but it didn't make me feel any better. I hated this down and vulnerable feeling I was having. It made me feel weak and that was bad. I'm a survivor, I've been alone by myself since I was a kid. I didn't get to play and enjoy my childhood like normal children. I didn't have any friends and lived by myself in a lonely apartment without adult supervision.

I had to mature faster than most kids. Living in my life meant I couldn't be weak or I'd be dead a long time ago. I walked inside my classroom while everyone was talking. They didn't spare me a glance, well everyone except Hinata did anyway. I walked to the back of the class and sat down. Everyone was talking about who they wanted on their team or what they thought or wanted their jonin sensei to be like.

After five minutes of conversation Iruka sensei walked in the classroom which made everyone quiet, which was surprising since he normally had to yell at them first. "Okay since I said this yesterday ill make it short this time."

_" There's a first time for everything I suppose."_

"As of yesterday you guys became official genin of konoha", said Iruka as he got some cheers from the class. "But remember that you are still the lowest rank. You all have dreams and ambitions that you want to fulfill. Train hard and accomplish those dreams and don't slack off unless you want die that's all."

"Okay so listen up for your names, Ill be telling you what the teams are right now. Team one will be..." I sat there patiently waiting for my name to be called. I wasn't interested in who the teams said so far consisted of. They were nothing special. The only thing that interested me was the names of the jonin sensei. "Team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto", I listen closely slightly interested in who I was going to get stuck with. "Uchiha Sasuke", Iruka continued. "And Yamanaka Ino."

I clogged my ears with my fingers, predicting the incoming scream that did come from Ino's mouth. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'm on Sasuke-kun's team. Take that for-head."

"IRUKA SENSEI WHY IS INO-PIG ON SASUKE-KUN'S TEAM AND NOT ME", Sakura screamed. Saying Sakura screamed as loud as a banshee is a bit of an understatement if you ask me. I'm pretty sure she was louder.

"Sakura the hokage is the one who made the teams so if you have a problem take it up with him", said Iruka clearly annoyed with the pink haired girl.

"See even the hokage thinks me and Sasuke-kun are meant to be for-head", Ino said giving Sakura the loser sign while sticking her tongue out.

What the hell, like seriously what the fucking hell was the old man thinking. This is enough prove to show that the old man was losing his mind in his old age. I mean he just put a Sasuke fan girl on the same team as Sasuke. That was a bad idea, a really bad one. Fan girls didn't listen to reason and were totally delusional. I mean some of them change but the percentage of fan girls that change are EXTREMLY LOW. This team wasn't going to work. More or less the duck ass Uchiha wouldn't want to work together thinking that he's better than me and a fan girl would only help to boost his ego agreeing with him all the way.

I was blowing a fuse on the inside but on the outside it appeared as though I was nonchalant. This day really couldn't get any worse. I put my head down sulking about my team when jonin sensei's started to pick up there teams after Iruka finished announcing the teams. My team was the only team left in the room. In fact were the only people left in the academy. Seeing as our sensei, who Iruka forgot to tell us the name of because of Ino's and Sakura's interruption was late. I decided to get some long over due shut eye. Hopefully it would work this time.

THREE HOUR LATER

Three hours later I woke up still feeling like crap. It was just that this crap was actually willing to eat, throwing up be damned. I was woken up by the sound of the door opening. Our sensei had finally arrived. Naturally I would be mad but his tardiness if you could even call it that, I mean who shows up three hours late for something. Anyway him being late got me some time to sleep so I guess we could call it even.

Our sensei was tall. He had white gravity defying hair. He was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt with a green jonin vest over it. He wore the same color pants and wore standard shinobi sandals like mine that of course was navy blue. He had a mask covering his mouth with his head band covering his left eye. The mask and head band were navy blue. Ino blew a fuse and screamed, "Your three fucking hours late." I couldn't blame her for that one, I mean who wouldn't be pissed at a person who showed up three hours late for something.

"Yo, meet me on the roof", he said ignoring Ino's out burst before disappearing in a puff of smoke. We took the stairs up to the roof before we saw or sensei reading an orange book that was called icha, icha paradise.

"Okay how about we introduce our selves", said the jonin with an eye smile.

"How about you go first sensei", suggested Ino in a bitter sweet tone.

"Okay I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes are, well your too young to know about my likes", I rolled my eyes. I knew what Icha, Icha paradise was. This is a prime example of how they train us to be killers but treat us like children. "Well I don't have many dislikes, and well dreams for the future hmmm, never thought about it", finished the now dubbed Kakashi with another eye smile.

_"Wow typical jonin being all secretive even if we are allies", _I thought.

"Okay your up blonde", said Kakashi.

"Which one", Me and Ino said at the same time.

"The one who's molesting the Uchiha." I laughed at Kakashi's joke but Ino gave him a scowl.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like my parent, working at my flower shop and Sasuke-kun. I dislike perverts, for-head aka Sakura, and Naruto-baka. My dreams for the future is to become a powerful kunoichi and I also want to be the leader of my clan." Kakashi sighed, he had gotten a fan girl, but she had some potential to change or at least he hoped so. You can never know with fan girls.

"Okay, how about you go duck ass." I was glad to see that I wasn't the only person to notice that the uchiha's hair style was shape like a duck's ass.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha", Sasuke said with a glare at Kakashi who only eye smiled at him. "I don't like a lot of thing and I hate most things. I have a dream, no its an ambition to kill a certain man and restore my clans honor."

"And last person to introduce themselves is you blonde who is my favorite student so far."

_"Or soon to be student",_ thought Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and the owner of the ramen stand. I also like his daughter. I also like the old man hokage. I hate most of the people in konoha and the three minutes it take for ramen to cook. My dreams for the future is to find out who my parents were."

_"He's an interesting one, sensei's son."_

"Okay now that we have all introduced ourselves how about we get down to business. Tomorrow there's a survival exercise that you guys will do. Before you ask any questions let me finish", Kakashi said seeing Ino ready to shout. "This test will decided if you truly become a genin. The bad part is that this test has a sixty six percent rate of failure." Ino raised her hand and Kakashi pointed at her.

"So what was the test in the academy for?"

"The academy test was to weed out the little failures who had zero chance of passing this test and becoming a ninja", said Kakashi with an eye smile while Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino sweat dropped. "Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 8:00 am and you might not want to eat breakfast or you'll throw up, bye", Kakashi said while he disappeared is a puff of smoke once more.

Since the meeting was over I left heading towards the hokage tower when Ino called my name. "Where are you going Naruto."

"What do you want Ino", I said not even trying to hide the fact that I was annoyed. She ran up to me and whispered in my ear oblivious to the fact that her chest was pressing against my hand.

"Play along so I can get Sasuke to go out with me." I rolled my eyes but before I could reject her she was already with Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun now that were on the same team I thought it would be cool if we got some lunch so we can get to know each other. Don't you agree Naruto?" I didn't even bother to answer her and just starting walking away. "Wait Naruto get back here. No Sasuke-kun don't leave, awwww. Naruto-baka you messed everything up. STOP IGNORING ME YOU IDIOT".

I couldn't help but laugh at how Ino was raging as I walked away. Anyway I ran to the hokage tower to quickly get away from the raging bitch. I walked inside the building before going up all those flipping stairs until I was finally in front of the old man's office door. I knock on the door twice before I heard a muffled "Come in", from the inside. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Naruto", said the hokage. I saw how he look at me in concern, I still had bags underneath my eyes and all.

"Hi old man." I could feel how awkward this conversation was. The hokage was struggling to find a way to start a conversation telling a teenager why the whole village hated his gut since he was born and wanted him dead. It wasn't the easiest conversation to start you know. After two minutes of silence we finally started. "How about we just cut to the chase", I suggested.

"Great idea. Do you want the short version or long one?"

"Short would be good."

"Okay so basically the fourth hokage wasn't strong enough to beat the nine tail fox so he seal it into a new born baby that was you and the village see you as the Kyuubi."

_"Really this is the shit I've waited all my life to figure out. I'm actually pissed that I didn't figure this out myself", _I thought while I mentally punched myself.

"Well that's something I guess. So like who are my parents and don't tell me you don't know who they are because I know you do."

"Sigh. Fine but I'm only telling you who your mother is." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Better than nothing."

"Your mom is Kushina Uzumaki former jonin of Konoha. She retired when she was pregnant with you so she could spend time with you, but your father remained a ninja. She was the former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi also. She died the day it attacked." I smirked not only because I got information about my mom but also because I figured out who my dad was.

"I Don't have a picture of her but you should be able to see the picture she took when she became a ninja."

"Okay that's cool" I felt good and proud of the fact that I was the son of a legendary ninja and a small part of me wanted to rub it in people faces but that would be a bad idea since the hokage has tried keeping it secret for so long. That and iwa would probably have me killed before I could blink. My dad was the fourth hokage. I figured it out because 1 the old man was willing to give me my mom's identity but not me dad's which meant that he was an important person that everyone would know. 2 because I look like him, have blond hair and I'm not from the Yamanaka clan and 3 because he choose me to seal the Kyuubi inside of.

"Thanks old man I feel ten times better know who my parents are than I did not knowing."

"Your welcome Naruto."

"Okay see ya later old man."

"Bye Naruto", said the old hokage. Ten minutes later. "_Wait did he just say parents. nah couldn't have", _Thought the old kage as he went back to completing his paper work.

After talking with the hokage I sprinted towards Ichiraku Ramen refusing to deny my hunger any longer. "How's it going Naruto", said Teuchi as I walked in.

"Everything's great", I said with a large smile on my face.

"What can I get you today?"

"Glad you asked ummm can I get five bowls of miso ramen, five beef ramen, five pork ramen, and five chicken ramen please. Teuchi chuckled.

"Coming right up." It was almost torture when I smelted the ramen being cooked but knew I still had to wait to devourer it. Luckily Ayame came in and made some conversation with me. It made the wait somewhat easier.

"So how's life Naruto-kun."

"Huh, oh everything good. Graduated from the academy recently and I was place on a team with the Uchiha and one of his fan girls. Well I guess things could be better but you know I've had to deal with worse."

"Well that's good to hear." Teuchi came in with a tray that had ten bowls of ramen on it, five miso, and five beef.

"Here you go", He said as he place the tray in front of me. I grab my chops stick, put my hands together and gave thanks.

"Thank you for the meal." I dug in. I broke my record of two minutes and finished ten bowl of ramen in one minute and thirty seconds flat. Luckily by then the other bowls of ramen were ready to be devoured. I quickly finished the next batch, eating the last bowl of chicken ramen a little slower so I could saver the taste. I let out a loud belch, making sure I covered my mouth. "That hit the spot." I grabbed my wallet that looked like an oversized frog because it was full. I took out money and handed it to Teuchi before dashing out again.

"See ya", I yelled behind me as I ran.

"He's been busy a lot lately normally he would spend hours here talking with us. The kids growing up", Teuchi said with a smile.

I went to the forest to train hoping to meet Tenten there. It was late in the evening and night time was closing in. I wanted someone to talk to about the things that happened today and I knew she would listen. I was wondering about the test I was taking tomorrow as I walked toward the clearing. There was only one thing I knew that Kakashi sensei was looking for and it was quick thinking. I mean he told us we had a test but not about what the test was about. He wanted us to analyze the situation and react quickly and accordingly. I made it to the clearing and for once Tenten was there when I wanted her to be. She was doing squats.

Tenten quickly picked up on my presence and turned around. "Oh hey Naruto, how's it going." I walked over to where she was and sat down beside her.

"Things are good I guess. I just met my jonin sensei."

"Really, who was it."

"Kakashi." Tenten finally stop squatting and gave me a disbelieving look.

"Your kidding right?"

"No its really him. The white gravity defying hair, the mask and he had that orange book with him too."

"Yup that's Kakashi alright. Who would have thought that you would be on my sensei's rival's team."

"Small village I guess."

"So you want to have a spar?"

"No not today I just came for a light work out", I lied. I really just came to talk to her. I Laid down on the grass, my hands behind my head. Tenten sat down beside me.

"Are you okay, you've never turned down a spar before." I stayed quiet for a while contemplating if I should tell her everything. I decided to tell her everything except about the Kyuubi and my father.

"I had my first kill yesterday."

"Are you okay."

"I don't know. At first I didn't feel anything but after a while all this guilt and shit came rushing in. I Thought about just trying to forget but for some reason I felted like forgetting was wrong. Its like running away from the responsibility and I don't want to do that but I still don't know how to cope with the guilt."

"Who'd you kill."

"My assistant academy teacher. He tried going rogue with the forbidden scroll." It was quiet for a while apparently Tenten didn't know how to help me which was honestly quite disappointing. "Have you ever killed someone Tenten." I looked up at her and only to see guilt on her face.

"Twice, I've killed two people."

"How'd you cope with it." Tenten put down her head in shame.

"I went to my sensei to ask him for advice. He comforted me but in the end he told me all ninja dealt with the guilt in different ways and that I had to figure it out myself. I tried, I really did but I just couldn't find an answer so I just, I just."

"You forgot them", I finished and she gave me a nod. I put a reassuring hand on Tenten's shoulder and gave her a foxy grin when she looked at me.

"Don't worry since we both don't know what to do we'll just have to figure it out together, so don't worry you wont have to shoulder this by yourself." Seeing a nod from Tenten I decided to move on to a happier topic.

"I have some good news too. I figured out who my parent are." And so I went on, and on talking and talking and saying some jokes here and there that made Tenten smile. I kept ranting and eventually told her about my father but not the Kyuubi, I didn't want to spoil the mood. We talked all night, well I did Tenten just listened until we fell asleep together in the grass, deep in the forest using each others body for warmth.


End file.
